A memorable Snoggletog
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: 2nd Snoggletog with Hiccup as chief and he plans a big surprise for Astrid! My Christmas fanfic this year... I hope you'll read and review... Merry Christmas to everyone!


**A/N: Christmas is finally here and after a few days with different considerations for a story, I've decided to go with this one because I also have written one for Christmas almost every year since my first story. Please enjoy. Mostly Hiccstrid, with one big highlight. With interference of the other characters as well.**

It was the second Snoggletog since Hiccup had taken over at his father's position as chief and there was really a lot for him take in ever since he had to take over the role especially because it came all too sudden and without very much training due to his lack taking in what he was going to end up as one day.

There was a lot of things to care of as said: there was the decorations at the town square, there was to make sure that everyone had enough food and drinks for the holiday, to make sure the dragons had enough to feed them in case they came back from other hatching like they had the previous years since they settle down on Berk with the Vikings. Not only that, but he also worked at the forge with Gobber to insure there were enough things for the villagers to give for Snoggletog presents. Just like the first Snoggletog for Hiccup with Toothless and the other teens and their dragons, this was sure to be a Snoggletog to be memorable for the chief of Berk. Because he knew he had one heck of a surprise for all of Berk, but mostly for his lovely girlfriend, Astrid, who had been his greatest support since he had taken over his father's place as the leader of the small tribe that he had had Gobber and his mother, Valka, to help him as well, but Astrid was the one to make him relax when he was too stressed or tense after a long day at chiefing. He have had the biggest crush on her and ever since the defeat of the Red Death where his father finally had decided to set peace with the dragons, he and Astrid had started to develop a certain romance towards one another.

Toothless was also help with the keeping the dragons under control with him being the Alpha Dragon, he was sure a big help as he was Hiccup's best friend as well. Even in the rough times that could await both of them, Hiccup had always given himself time to go fly with Toothless once in awhile always having someone who was willing to look after the village while he and his Night Fury did what they had loved the most ever since the peace was settled and Gobber had manage to make him a prosthetic that allowed him to fly as Hiccup had mortified himself. Eret was also given responsibility to keep an eye on the twins and Snotlout along with Fishlegs to make sure they didn't destroy too much of the decoration. Something just seemed like they wouldn't change even if Ruffnut still mourned over Eret's biceps even if he didn't seem that interested in the young Viking woman.

After making sure every decoration had been done, he had made a speech on the town square.

"Well done, well done all of you indeed. I'm sorry that my dad can't be here for the holiday, but I'm not about to mope over him. I'm going to celebrate him as the wonderful chief he was and the selfless father he was as well. This is going to be one great Snoggletog, so thank you everyone for the help!" every Viking cheered and the dragons roared as they retreated for the mean being as they awaited the celebration in the Great Hall that Astrid and Valka had taken charge of to make sure it looked festive enough, and it sure looked great when Hiccup inspected it to make sure everything was as it should be.

"It sure looks good" Hiccup smiled at his mother and his girlfriend. Astrid kissed his cheek.

"It is more than that you idiot" she teased him lightly as she punched his shoulder. Hiccup just shook his head at her unusual way of showing affection towards her boyfriend. He expected what was coming next and as she used to, she kissed his cheek again. His mother next came to hug.

"Stoick would be so proud of you, son" every time, she said that a certain proudness inside his stomach. He only wish his father would here to say so. It was nice when he saw them singing and dancing. When they were a re-united family. Even though it came from his mother, he still felt so happy.

"Thanks mother. I love you" she hugged him as he told her that.

"I love you too, son. I'm so proud to see my baby boy being such a wonderful chief" Hiccup felt happy knowing even if he felt he was nowhere close how great a chief his father was.

"Thanks. Even if I come nowhere close how great dad was, I will keep trying" next thing he knew, Gobber came up from behind and smacked his big hand on his broad shoulder.

"Lizen to me, lad. You're not Stoick. You're Hiccup and yay're doing a great job, lad. He'd be proud of yay" Gobber told him with his weird Scottish accent and a genuine smile to assure him that he was being honest. Hiccup never took his words for granted, as he was godfather and his mentor for as long as he could remember.

"Thanks Gobber. I'll meet up with you later. I have one last surprise to finish. See you guys later" with that Hiccup went off to the forge and left his friends wonder if he felt low on his chiefing that they thought he underestimated the importance and ability to keep the villagers happy.

Hiccup finally arrived at the forge and started to finish his final surprise for the love of his life when he felt something, or something, nudge him. He quickly hid what he working on in case it was Astrid walking in on him with her curious mind. When he turned around, he met by Toothless who seemed very impatient with his master, as Hiccup knew it was some time since he had taken his dragon out for a fly. He knew when Toothless wanted to fly, he wasn't giving up that easily as Hiccup also wanted to finish this before he and Toothless went off. All he needed to do was convince Toothless that their flight would have to wait, a hard task he knew already.

"Sorry bud, but our flight will have to wait. I still have some things to finish before I'm ready to go" Toothless mourned trying to win Hiccup's sympathy and get long deserved flight as he had a lot of dragons to watch over and make sure they helped with preparations, not destroy any of them as some of the young dragons could prove a challenge, but as the Alpha he seemed to have gained much respect and obedience if necessary from most of the dragons as he often got help from his Nadder friend, Stormfly, in case things got too rough for one dragon to handle. He keep nudging Hiccup to see if he could annoy him enough to just go along with his plan, but Hiccup only seem to get more and more irritated and when he had enough, he turned to face Toothless with a stern look that surprised even Toothless.

Toothless, now listen to me! This is something very important that I have to finish! Now leave me alone to finish this already" Hiccup's stern look softened when he saw the slight hurt expression on Toothless' face as he turned away from Hiccup and he started to feel a bit sorry for the Night Fury as he ran in front of his dragon friend to look him in the eyes.

"Listen, Toothless. This a big surprise for Astrid and when I've finished this, I promise you a longer flight than we usually take as a way to catch up. Sorry I yelled at you bud, but you have to understand that this is important" Toothless seemed to lighten up by that as he threw himself at Hiccup and licked him all over his face.

"TOOTHLESS! You know that doesn't wash out" Toothless finally let go of his human as he walked away pouring happily to himself as Hiccup just shook his head in amusement and went back to the forge. He kept keeping an eye out for any Vikings luring what he was up to, especially if Astrid.

What he didn't know was that she was watching even if she couldn't see what he was working on. When he was leaving the forge, she quickly ran home to make it seem she was waiting for him. Toothless also lying outside their house that they moved into together shortly after the defeat of Drago Bludvist and his evil Bewilderbeast. She had a slight feeling he had to go with Toothless for a flight if Hiccup was ever to get peace from his stubborn dragon and she therefore decided to wait outside with him as they saw Hiccup approach them. Toothless jumped around excited, as Hiccup knew what he was waiting for.

"I just need to find my flying suit, bud, and then we're all ready to go" Hiccup walked with Astrid and kissed her when they entered the house.

"I promised Toothless a bit longer flight, so I won't be home until dinner" Gobber had offered Astrid to come over for dinner and Hiccup knew that. He appreciated it as Astrid and his mother were master chefs at all and he wouldn't be home for at least an hour and a half due to his promise, if not two whole hours. Astrid had already been going with Stormfly for a good flight and therefore she knew that Toothless needed to enjoy being just him and Hiccup once in a while. Otherwise Toothless be a real pain a certain spot.

"Have a good flight" Astrid said as she patted Toothless as he happy nudged her and she kissed Hiccup before they took off.

Toothless seemed to enjoy it a lot as he gave it all he got as he was like he had too much energy burning inside of him that was to get out. Hiccup loved when they got fast and they raced around the skies for almost three hours before Hiccup told Toothless to go back and this time Toothless went of without a fight and as they landed, Astrid ran out as she was worried something had happened to him.

"What took you so long?" Astrid looked like she was afraid. She had become a bit soft over the years and Hiccup took it all easy

"Just a certain Night Fury wouldn't give in too soon and now we're here, all limps in tact or mostly" Hiccup joked as he changed his prosthetic from flying mode to walking mode. Astrid punched him so hard that he was guard off guard and crashed to the grounds. Toothless looked at her with a stern look as she got down to help him up.

"That is letting me wait worried and for your stupid joke" Hiccup looked wondered at Toothless who just shook his head as he told Hiccup to leave him out of it. Next thing, she grabbed his collar and kissed him with deep passion. Hiccup stood dump founded, but seemed to enjoy it every moment. Astrid just giggled at his face and took arm to get him in.

After Gobber served him some well-deserved dinner, Hiccup got ready for his big plan. After Valka and Gobber had retreated for the night, Hiccup thought it'd be the proper time for him to take his plan into life. Astrid was getting Stormfly settled into her stable outside that she shared with Toothless as he had already settled himself onto his rock bed and warmed it up as Stormfly lied next to him and Hiccup smiled at his friend and Astrid's Nadder. When she had her dragon settled down and ready to turn in for the night, she patted Toothless who smiled in his sleep as he was enjoying the attention. Hiccup walked up to her and took his arms around her waist. Astrid got surprised and grinned at him as she got out of his grip.

"Would you take a walk with me?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded and took his hand as they walked out in the beautiful moonlight that had settled itself upon the skies of Berk. Hiccup looked at Astrid with stars in his eyes. She was his love, she was his Valkyrie, and he could keep on with it. She saw he was almost drooling over her and then she turned around, he knew it time.

"Astrid, I've brought you out here tonight to ask you a very important question. Something that I should have asked you way earlier than now, but life has been hard at times since dad died" Astrid nodded, but before she could say anything, Hiccup hushed her so he could continue.

"I've been wanting to get close to you even before I was the screw up of the village or Hiccup the Useless-" Astrid didn't like it when he talked that low of himself and interrupted him.

"You never we-" Astrid was cut off herself though as Hiccup continued.

"Still, I wanted to get close to you and after all that happened starting with our first flight together, I've grown my feelings for you every day ever since" Hiccup then took her hand in his and bent down on his healthy leg.

"Astrid Hofferson, I want to wake up to see you every morning and go to bed seeing you as the last thing before I fall asleep. I want you to be my chiefness and I want you to be the mother of my future heir. Astrid Hofferson, I therefore ask from my heart, will you marry me?" Astrid felt her eyes get watery as she saw the beautiful ring that Hiccup had been working on at the forge and threw herself at him.

"YES! YES A MILLION TIMES HICCUP!" she kissed him with more passion that should be possible and after they broke apart for air, he slipped the ring on her finger. Astrid Haddock she was to be, and she liked the idea of that name.

They returned and as the dragons and Vikings were gathered in the Great Hall, Hiccup asked everybody for their attention as he stood with Astrid by his side.

"Dear citizens of Berk, I have an important announcement to you. I asked Astrid Hofferson yesterday to be my chiefness and she has AGREED!" Hiccup beamed at them with pride as the crowd roared in pride of their chief.

"This is certainly a memorable Snoggletog" Hiccup nodded and kissed Astrid as partied on for the rest of the night excited of what waited for them ahead.

 **That's it for now. Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas to EVERYONE all over the world! I'd love to see you guys review, it'd be an extra Christmas present to me, everyone of them!**


End file.
